Naruto: Call of Destiny
by doujutsumaster77
Summary: When all hope has been lost, and the child of pophecy finds himself out of choices, the only way to repair the damage that has been caused is to return to where it all began. NaruSaku, Major OOC and AU. I do not own Naruto or any affiliated works, although the manga is cooler than the anime, in my opinion. On temporary hiatus due to writer's block. WILL BE CONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Time and Again

Naruto: Call of Destiny

Book One:

Second Dawn

Prologue:

Nightmare

Naruto Uzumaki gazed in horror at the burning of the Leaf Village, the acrid scent of burnt flesh and rotting meat heavy in the evening air. As the horrifying image of terror swam within his vision he reeled at the emotions of nausea and disgust that came over him. Standing before him, wearing the body of his former teammate, was the man who embodied the very essence of evil: the Hebi Sennin, Orochimaru. Twisting Sasuke's face with a cruel smile, the snake sneered, "Well no more saving people for you. It seems Konoha's golden boy didn't pull through this time. Oh well, I guess he didn't care, kukuku..."

"You snake! Just wait until I get out of here, and I promise you'll wish you'd left them alone!" Naruto's eyes flashed a deep crimson red as the kyuubi took control, **"Out of the way, kid, I want a piece of this bastard. I'm going to show him the meaning of SUFFERING!"**

_Within Naruto's mindscape, the seventeen year old young man walked up to the iron bars of kyuubi's cage. A pillar of red youki lifted him up to the level of the paper seal tag holding the bijuu inside him. __**"Yes, that's it, set me free, and I will tear him to shreds. I'll make him wish he had never been born. We will have our revenge against this so-called sage!" **__As Naruto reached for the seal he whispered softly to himself, "I'm coming, guys, just wait for me. I'm coming home."_

A rush of red overcame both Naruto and Orochimaru, bathing the whole village in a crimson glow. Tongues of flame lashed out from the Nine-Tails cloak forming around Naruto's body his appearance changing into something between beast and man. As the boy spoke, the voice of the fox became one with the voice of its jailer, **"Prepare yourself, Orochimaru, for the greatest power the world has ever known. The power of a free Tailed Beast! Your evil shall now be cleansed from this world, and the only mark left on it being the scorch marks where your body was burned to a crisp."**

"No! I shall not die here! I have power over you, demon, and I shall use it!" Sasuke's eyes closed as the snake within him activated the power he had always coveted: the Sharingan. As he opened his eyes, the Sharingan within them morphed into its Mangekyo form, activating the legendary ocular jutsu. "Do you see, my little fox? You cannot stand against my power, even with the power of the demon within you."

Naruto/Kyuubi felt a pain greater than anything they had ever felt before as their vision began to narrow. Fighting through the pain to be able to think, Naruto realized what was happening. "Kyuubi! We have to do it now! He's using the Kamui to seal us away in another reality! We have to take away his power before he finishes the jutsu!"

Naruto stretched out his arm as the kyuubi sent a claw of youki through the opening of the vortex, grabbing hold of the one thing that gave Orochimaru his greatest power: the Sharingan. Orochimaru cried in rage as the claw retracted through the vortex and the opening shut behind it.

Trapped in the blackness, Naruto and kyuubi looked at the two orbs before them. The sharingan that had once been Uchiha Sasuke's, stolen from him by Orochimaru. "Hey kyuubi, do you know where the Sharingan came from? Did it just appear somehow, or was it given by someone or something?"

"You know, kid, I may know lots of things, but on this I am woefully ignorant. I know that originally the Sharingan was the same for every clan member who used it, just three tomoe within a red iris that allowed you to perceive chakra, see through illusions, and copy jutsu. In fact, I used to call them the thief's eye, because clan members never really had to learn a jutsu, they just copied it from someone else. In fact, some clan members kept it activated 24/7 so that they would never miss an opportunity to copy someone's jutsu.

"However, there was one clan member that wanted more power, a man named Madara Uchiha. It was he who first uncovered the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He even managed to unlock a source of power that hadn't been seen in over a millenium. His power was legendary, but he had one fatal flaw: his arrogance."

"So, what happened to him?"

"No one truly knows; some say he perished in the Valley of the End after being defeated by the Shodai, but I think that he escaped, planning his revenge against the person who supposedly took his birthright. Then again, that scenario has been true ever since the two brothers fought for dominion over the shinobi world."

"So, what now? Do we just go on existing, or is there something else we can do?"

"_**Good question, Naruto-kun, I'm glad you asked."**_

From behind them, there appeared a bright flash of light, which faded to reveal...

"**Oh, sweet Kami, it's good to see you again."**

"_**It is good to see you too, my loyal vassal."**_

A/N:

Wow, talk about a twist; Naruto is sent into the Void, and now Kami shows up. I bet you're wondering what happens next.

Psst: Guess what, I already know ;)

Remember, R&R, and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Kami's Agent

Naruto: Call of Destiny

Book One: Second Dawn

Chapter One: Kami's Agent

Naruto looked up from where he and the kyuubi sat, amazed at the sight he saw before him. Standing before them, clothed in robes of pure light, was a Man with dark olive skin, long brown hair, a full beard, and a smile that shone like the sun itself.

"Okay, who the holy hell is this?", the blonde ninja asked, before being slammed in the back of the head by Kyuubi, **"Show some respect, brat; you are in the presence of the one true King!"**

"**Yeshua-sama, it is an honor to once again be in Your holy presence, I apologize for the boy's behavior, he never was very educated, and the people of his world know next to nothing of Your legacy."**

"_**It's fine, Kyuubi-dono, I actually don't mind the boy's antics; they make me laugh."**_

Yeshua then turned to the blond, smiling at him in the manner of a father, but also as a brother, _**"Naruto-kun, I AM Yeshua, the Son of the Living God, who was pierced and died for the sins of the world. My legacy is a powerful thing, and my works are many. In the Beginning, I knew you, before the Beginning, I loved you, and now I want to offer you the chance to do for your people what I did for mine. There is a great and terrible darkness coming, greater than any your world has ever seen. It is even more powerful than the eyes of that accursed Uchiha Madara. In order to combat this darkness I AM sending you as my Vassal."**_

"But Lord, what can I do? My village has been destroyed by Hebi-teme, and the rest of the world will surely follow. How can I hope to stop a madman with a Sharingan complex who has mastered an unstoppable immortality jutsu?"

"_**Allow me to answer this, Yeshua-sama, I have just the thing to destroy the snake."**_

"Oh, come on! Are there any _other_ deities here besides you?"

"_**Nope, it's just Yeshua-sama, Kyuubi-sama, and I. Now, about your snake problem, I believe you are familiar with the Shiki Fuuin, so this won't go too far over your head. You see, Yeshua-sama has given orders for the destruction of this particular serpent, so I have created a variant of the technique which only you will be able to use. It will allow you to remain alive while doing the same thing that the Shiki Fuuin does; however, like I said only you can use it. This is because you have the power of Yeshua-sama's vassal, Kyuubi-sama, within you. I have already implanted the technique in your mind, so all you need to do is find and kill the snake when you return to the past. Oops, Yeshua-sama was supposed to fill you in on that."**_

"_**Yes, now about your mission, Naruto-kun; I will be sending you back to the day of your birth, where you will restart your life as it should have been. You will retain all of the memories of the life you have already lived, and I will make it to where the Kyuubi's present consciousness will merge with that of its past self, allowing you to become stronger than you were in your past life. I would caution you against informing anyone other than your closest friends about your mission, lest you end up in the T & I department. I would also advise you to not influence events more than you can help, although the Uchiha's future needs an improvement. The Sound invasion, however, will be your first test as far as changing things for the better. Now, please stand, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

Naruto, feeling very, nervous, stood before the Saviour, waiting for Yeshua's words.

"_**Naruto-kun, I have been waiting for this day, the day when your legend truly begins. There will be great pain, as well as great rewards. You alone have the power that can save the Shinobi world. I would like to make you my representative in your world, a beacon of hope and light in a world so inundated with darkness. I leave it to you to create a bright and meaninful future for yourself and your friends."**_

Yeshua embraced the blond in a hug, conveying his hopes for Naruto's future, as well as showing an encouragement that Naruto had rarely seen, _**"Naruto, I AM very proud of what you have done, as well as hopeful for what you are going to do in your future. Remember, I will be watching you, and I will be with you."**_

With those words, Naruto felt himself surrounded by a white light as he drifted away, falling into the past; back to where it all began...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Cancellation

Hello, its been awhile since I've written anything for this, so I just want to apologize, because I probably won't be continuing this story as I've written it so far. Despite my earlier work, this story won't be going anywhere from here without major revision, which would confuse the hell out of you. I understand this is probably a letdown for some of you, but I assure you that I WILL repost my updated and hopefully much improved version of this story, which I have decided to rename Naruto: Second Dawn.

Thank you for all of your support,

Gregory


End file.
